Lying the Revenge
by Tipoforever33
Summary: A "friend" from Tigress' past visits the Jade Palace for some kung fu training. But is that all he really wants? Think about it, Tigress hasn't seen him for nine years, why would he come now? There must be a reason. Rated T for some blood violence.
1. The Message

**A/N: Okay guys I hope you're ready for the sequel. I'm going to make sure this one has more action than the first one. I'm trying to get the chapters a little longer than in the first one. So hope you all enjoy.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda or any of the characters except my OC, Gao which I made up.**

Po and Tigress have been doing everything together since that night at the Bamboo Forest a month ago. They train together, talk a lot more often now, and they fight enemies together too. They were both surprised Master Shifu even approved their relationship. Right now they were both meditating by the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom.

Ever since Tigress was with Po she began to notice her surroundings when she's not just in a battle. Like now she can feel the cool summer breeze flow through her fur. She can smell the sweet scent of peaches from the peach tree. All was quiet until the messenger, Zeng, flapped his wings through the air landing in front of Po and Tigress.

"I have a message for Master Tigress." He said giving it to her then flying away. Tigress opened the scroll and examined it. Po looked over her shoulder trying to figure out who it was from. "Who's it from?" He asked giving up on trying to find who it was from.

Tigress groaned in annoyance. "What? Was it something I said?" Po asked. Tigress sighed. "No, it's just from this person I knew when I was younger, Gao" She said she said in disgust. "Okay so is there something wrong with this person?" Po asked "Yes there is something very wrong with this person." She said tossing the scroll on the ground. Po picked it up. "Can I read it?" He asked "Sure." Tigress said.

Po opened it and began to read it.

Dear Tigress and masters of the Jade Palace,

I am coming to the valley of peace tomorrow and I was wondering if you had any extra room in the palace. I'm traveling the country to learn new kung fu techniques and I was wondering if Master Shifu would teach me a little. See you tomorrow masters of the Jade Palace.

Gao

He looked from the scroll to Tigress, "Wait, hold up, who's this Gao person?" He asked. "Calm down. He's not really a big deal, he just acts like it." She said making her way down the stairs. "Where are you going?" Po asked "To tell Master Shifu." She replied. Po caught up with her and asked, "So what else can you tell me about this Gao person?"

Tigress looked off into the distance trying to remember all the details about him. "Well I guess I should start on how I first met him."

***Flashback nine years ago*  
Tigress' POV**

"I was in the village with Master Shifu. I was fourteen years old. We were picking up some food for that nights dinner. I stopped at a cart stocked with apples, I hadn't eaten all day because Shifu was training me hard that day. I turned around, I couldn't find Master Shifu anywhere. I started wandering around the village supermarket until I saw this tiger looking at me. He looked about my age and he was leaning against a building not moving at all. He started freaking me out so I walked away. I turned a corner, looked back for one second, and I ran into somebody. I apologized for running into him. It turns out that was the same tiger that was looking at me. Something told me he planned that but I wasn't sure. He introduced himself to me and started asking me all these weird questions, like 'what's your favorite color?' Or 'what do you like in a guy?' And everything I said he said the same about himself. I'm pretty sure he made up half the stuff he said though. I finally found Master Shifu looking for me and I just left Gao standing there. I heard him call out 'i'll see you around' and I hoped I wouldn't."

***End of flashback***

Po looked at her, "So when was the next time you saw him?" He asked "About a week later. He sent me a letter telling me to meet somewhere in the park. I got there and he was holding a bunch of roses." Tigress said "Uh... Why?" Po asked not liking this guy already. "I guess he liked me, but I never once liked him. He was so annoying, he kept showing off his muscles to try to impress me or win me over but it obviously never worked. Oh and another thing he would always interrupt my training." Tigress said about done with this topic. "Okay. That's a lot. When was the last time you saw him?" He asked. "Um... About a year before you were chosen as the Dragon Warrior actually. He said he was moving and I was like 'Thank The Gods he's out of my life' but I guess good things can't last forever." She said sadly

They were almost at Shifu's room by this time. They stopped outside his door, "Po would you mind going somewhere else, I'd like to talk to him alone." She asked. "Oh sure." He said kissing her on her cheek, giving her the scroll he still had and walked away out the Jade Palace doors.

"Master Shifu may I come in?" Tigress asked. "Yes you may." She heard his voice say. She walked in,"What can I help you with Tigress?" Shifu asked "Well a few minutes ago, while me and Po were meditating, Zeng brought me a message." She handed him the scroll and he began reading it. He closed it and looked at Tigress. "Well I suppose he can stay for a few days and learn a few things." Shifu said. Tigress was shocked he said this, she told Shifu about how he distracted her from training and everything else he did. "But Master I- you know what he did I need to focus on training and with him here I can't!" She exclaimed. "Master Tigress you were a teenager at the time and I presume that your focus has gotten better over the past few years. If he is just coming and learning kung fu, what harm can be done?" "All the harm in the world!" Tigress said getting frustrated. "Master Tigress, maybe he has changed, you don't know that unless you give him a chance, everyone deserves a second chance." Shifu said

Tigress was shocked when he said everyone deserves a second chance. He never gave Tai Lung a second chance. He never even gave her one chance. All he did was take her out of the orphanage and train her. The only person he ever gave a second chance to was Po. The Dragon Warrior is one thing, but a second chance to someone he barley knows, that's messed up.

"You never gave me one chance." Tigress said in a low voice almost a whisper so that Shifu could barely hear it. "What was that Tigress?" Shifu asked not hearing what she said "Nothing, it's not like you would care anyway." She said walking out of his room. Shifu stood there with a confused look on his face. He shook it off and went back to the meditating he was doing before Tigress arrived.

Tigress walked slowly to the nearest pillar, walked around to the other side so she wasn't facing Shifu's room. She leaned against it and slid her back down it. She let out a sigh. She bowed her head, she wasn't about to cry, she was just very frustrated.

**A/N: Okay so tell me what you guys think so far. Yeah sorry if it's a little sad at the end, I was listening to some sad music while writing this because I was mad and music seems to calm me down. Oh and I'll try to update everyday if possible.**


	2. Gao

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm going to start this chapter with the end of what I was going to put in chapter one but didn't because it would be a long chapter. So tell me what you think about Gao in this chapter.**

*A few hours later 5:00PM* **(A/N: I forgot to say that when they were meditating it was noon.)**

Tigress was still sitting against the pillar, motionless. Yes she skipped lunch.

Po had been looking for her for an hour and was starting to get worried. He looked in her room, the training hall, the peach tree, and even the valley. He never thought to look in the Jade Palace considering that was where Shifu's room was. He heard what had happened over lunch by the master himself.

He opened the door to the palace. He looked around. He saw Tigress sitting there alone looking stressed. He walked over to her and stood in front of her. "Tigress are you okay?" He asked. Tigress didn't even look up to face the panda.

He sat down next to her also leaning against the pillar himself. "Come on Tigress, tell me what happened, Shifu didn't give me the details." She still didn't answer. He put a hand on her shoulder. She jumped as she snapped back to reality. "Calm down. It's just me." Po said "Sorry... I was just thinking." Tigress said "Must've been a really deep thought then." Po said

*Later that night 8:00PM*

Po walked into Tigress' room, she was laying on her bed looking up at the ceiling until Po had walked in, then she turned her attention towards him. "Hey." He said sitting on the end of her bed, "you okay about tomorrow?" Tigress looked at him with a look of doubt on her face "Not particularly." She said

"Hey it's fine. He's just coming to train and then it'll be over by next week, and like Shifu said everyone deserves a second chance." Po said. Tigress looked up at him slightly annoyed "Don't say that!" She said "What do you me-" "Po, I don't mean to be rude but get out. Leave me be." She said pointing at the door. Po got off her bed and walked out the door. "Hope you feel better." He said on his way out. "OUT!" Tigress screamed.

It's not that Tigress didn't like Po anymore, it's just she is stressed about what might happen tomorrow. She just needed time to cool off. She laid back down on her bed and fell asleep.

*The next morning 9:30 training hall*

Tigress was maneuvering through the training course like nobody's business. Everyone just watched her, amazed at what they were seeing. Tigress didn't even get hit by any of the equipment. She was mainly destroying it. Master Shifu wasn't there to see it because he was expecting Gao in a few minutes. When Tigress finished Master Shifu walked in along with a male tiger.

"Everyone I'd like you to make Gao feel accepted into the palace for the days that he's here. That means you too, Tigress." Shifu said. Tigress rolled her eyes and walked over to Po. "Hello everyone." Gao said "Hi, I'm Po the Dragon Warrior." Po said "Ah yes, I've heard great stories about you, including a rumor about you and Tigress?" He asked hoping it was true. "Uh, yeah we're dating." Po said "Oh your a lucky man Po, to have such a wonderful woman like Tigress." Gao said "Oh shut up! And from now on its Master Tigress to you!" Tigress yelled.

"Master Tigress, that is no way to treat a guest." Shifu said "He's not a guest! He's a lying beast!" Tigress exclaimed "Master Tigress do you need to leave?" Shifu asked rather disappointed by his student "Yes I do!" She yelled pushing through everyone in her way and walking out the door. Everyone was surprised by Tigress' behavior, especially Po. "Gao I'm truly sorry for my students behavior toward you." Shifu said "Oh it's quite alright, she always was a little hard to get along with." Gao said "You can say that again." Monkey said.

Po decided he would go find Tigress and talk some sense into her. Gao didn't seem that bad of a person. Why did Tigress hate him so much?

Po walked out of the Training Hall and found Tigress sitting up against the wall outside. He kneeled down next to her, "Tigress what happened back there, Gao doesn't seem so bad. I think you were overreacting. Why can't you give him a cha-" "Po stop. Look you don't know him like I do. There's one small detail I left out about him." Tigress said. Po looked at her funny but let her continue. "Remember how I said he gave me roses one day?" She asked. Po nodded. "Well he also gave me fruits and stuff like that, apparently he stole them. He is a lying thief." She said

Po sighed. "Look Tigress maybe he has changed you don't know that. I think you should give him a chance." Po said "That is exactly what Master Shifu said. I don't care what you think about him. I'm not trusting him." Tigress said.

Master Shifu came out of the training hall and looked at Tigress. "Master Tigress I assume you are calmed down now?" "Not really." She said "Very well. But Gao has requested that you teach him kung fu." Tigress' eyes widened "No, you can't make me." She said "MASTER TIGRESS IVE ABOUT HAD IT WITH YOUR ATTITUDE, I AM YOUR MASTER AND YOU WILL DO AS I SAY! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" Shifu basically screamed.

Tigress was shocked that Shifu yelled at her like that. He never yelled at her like that before. Meanwhile Po was paralyzed with shock. He never heard master Shifu scream like that before. "Fine." Tigress said quietly not making eye contact. "Thank you, I trust that you can control yourself while training him." Shifu said walking back into the training hall.

Po snapped out of his shock, "Tigress... Are you okay?" He asked. It looked as if Tigress was about to cry. "I'm fine." She said, her voice cracking at that last word. Po wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. "Tigress, it's alright if you wanna cry." "I don't wanna cry." She said pulling away from him, getting up and going into the training hall.

As Tigress entered, everyone else left, except for Gao. "Ok Gao let's get this over with." She walked over to him "Show me a basic stance." She said. Now that Gao and Tigress were alone as he planned, he decided to make a move on her. "Hey can I ask you something?" He asked. "You just did, now the stance." She said. "I meant something else." He said. "Is it relevant to kung fu?"she asked "Yes. I was wondering why you were dating a panda when you could date someone of your own species like me?" He asked "That's not relevant at all." Tigress said "The panda does kung fu doesn't he?" Tigress sighed annoyed. "Ok he's better looking than you, and he doesn't steal to impress me. Now the stance." "Have I stolen anything yet?" He asked "QUIT CHANGING THE SUBJECT!" Tigress yelled

Tigress breathed in and out trying to control her anger. When she finished, she opened her eyes. "Maybe if you could show me a stance." He said. Tigress got into a stance. Gao tried to get into the stance too but was obviously too dumb to figure it out. He sighed, "I can't do it." He said "Well maybe if you tried harder." She said getting out of her stance. "Maybe we should try something else. How about meditation." She said. Gao agreed to the idea.

They both got into position for meditation. Tigress almost clear her mind until... "You know I think we should date." She heard Gao say. "What? Excuse me what? You know I'm with Po." Gao got out of his meditation position and said "Yeah I know but you could always get rid of him." He said "Never. Never in a million ye-" she got cut off when Gao kissed her. Tigress tried to break away from him but Gao held onto her so she couldn't get lose.

When he finally released her she looked extremely angry. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!?" She asked storming out of the room. Gao followed her out knowing she would go and tell someone.

Tigress opened the training hall doors and found everyone sparring with Master Shifu watching. Everyone turned their attention to her. "I can't do it! I am NOT WORKING WITH HIM!" "Tigress calm down." Shifu said "CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN! I CANT CALM DOWN. HE JUST KISSED ME!" Tigress yelled about to explode. "What?" Po asked looking at Gao. "What are you talking about, Tigress I never kissed you we were sparring." Gao said "That is such a LIE!" Tigress said.

Shifu nor the others believed that really happened. Tigress was telling the truth but nobody believed her because of the way she was treating Gao. "I can't believe you guys don't believe me, especially you Po." She said walking past them all and went to her room in the student barracks.

**A/N: Okay, there's chapter two. Wow so much drama. So please review and tell me what you think of Gao. And sorry it took me a while to update, I was having trouble on what to write.**


	3. The Talk

**A/N: Sorry guys for so much drama. But you know when you hang around my friends, that's all you really get... (No offense). But seriously I'm gonna try and make this chapter less dramatic.**

Tigress was half way to the student barracks. Po came running up behind her. "Tigress!" He said "Go away Po." She replied. Po put his paw on Tigress' shoulder and turned her around to face him. "No. I won't go away. I want answers." Po said

Tigress sighed "Answers to what?" She asked. "Why you would say that lie that he kissed you?" He asked "Po it wasn't a lie it's true!" Tigress said "Well... It's a lot to believe. How you've been treating him." Po said. "Are you saying you saying you don't believe me?" Tigress asked. "Yes. I mean no. Ugh, look I'm not saying I'm believe you but if it was true wouldn't Gao tell the truth?" Po asked "Po! That's what I've been telling you! He's a liar!" Tigress exclaimed

Po sighed, "Look, Tigress I don't want to fight over this, but just please give him a chance. He's changed since then. You may not have thought Shifu never gave you a chance, he did. He gave you a chance to show the whole orphanage that you were not a monster. Please Tigress just give him a chance, I can make sure he won't bother you. If it makes you feel any better I'll get Master Shifu to get one of the five to train him."

Tigress looked at him. She knew he was right, she hated when that happened. She gave in, "Fine." She said "Yay." Po said hugging her. She hugged him back. "Come on I'll tell Shifu." Po said

Po and Tigress walked back to the training hall courtyard. Po explained to Shifu that Tigress would give him a chance, and that she wants one of the five to train him. Shifu agreed to this and made Monkey and Crane train him.

**A/N: Pffffff... That wasn't drama. That was... TOUCHING. Yes very touching. Haha okay so please review and tell me what you think so far. And yes I know short chapter but WHO CARES?! So... Yeah... :)**


	4. Gao's plan

**A/N: Sorry guys I haven't been updating in a while. I was just having some issues with friends but it's all good now, were best friends again. So now with the chapter.**

*1:00 pm Po's room*

It was an hour after lunch. Po was in his room, surprisingly he was cleaning it. He picked up his Bo staff which was lying on the ground. He moved it to a corner in his room to where it was leaning in the corner.

He heard a knock at his door, "Come in." Po said. Po thought it was Tigress, since he could see a tiger shadow from behind the wall, but who opened the door wasn't Tigress. It was Gao.

"Hello Dragon Warrior." Gao said. "Uhh... Hi Gao what are you doing here?" Po asked "I was hoping that you can show me around the palace." Gao said "Oh sure." Po said.

*Cave of Mysteries, the dungeon part*** (A/N: If you saw the episode fluttering finger mindslip you should know what that is.)**

"So this is the dungeon, where we keep all the bad dudes until we get someone to take them to Chor-gom Prison." Po said. "Oh, that's cool." Gao said. As Po was explaining more about the room, Gao decided it was time to put his plan into action.

When Po was turned around Gao kicked him in the side of his head to where he blacked out. They were in the cell at the time, so when Gao walked out, he shut the door and left.

*Back at the student Barracks*

Tigress was walking down the hallway looking for Po, but couldn't seem to find him. She saw Gao walking down the hall as well. She went up to him. "Hey Gao have you seen Po?" Tigress asked trying to be as nice as possible. "Uh... No I can't say that I have." He replied "Why do you need Po?" He asked "It's none of your business." She said walking past him.

He turn around watching her leave. "Wait! I think I did see Po down in the valley." He said "Can you help me find him?" She asked. "Of course." He replied.

He lead her down to the valley, 'And so my plan works perfectly.' Gao thought with an evil smirk on his face.

**A/N: What is Gao's plan? I'll try to update a little more often. Again sorry for taking so long but you know it's here now and that's all that counts. Review please.**


	5. Gao's Threat

**A/N: Okay guys things might get a little violent in the next couple chapters. So if you don't wanna read it I suggest find another story. And you should all know I can be a very violent person at times... And on with the chapter!**

*In the valley, 2:00 pm*

Tigress and Gao have been searching the valley for 30 minutes and still haven't found Po. "Are you sure Po is out here we've been searching for 30 minutes." Tigress said. "I'm pretty sure he's out here I know I saw him. I think he went into the bamboo forest." Gao said

They went into the bamboo forest. Gao lead her deep into the forest away from the village. "I don't see him are you sure he's here?" Tigress asked. "I'm sure." He said  
Tigress stopped for a moment and looked back. She couldn't even see the village anymore. "Uh... we're pretty far don't you think we should turn back?" Tigress asked. No answer. She turn back around to find Gao wasn't there anymore.

"Hello? Where are you Gao?" Tigress asked. Still no answer. Little did she know Gao came up behind her with a very thick piece of bamboo. Tigress quickly turned around because she though she heard a noise. All she saw before she felt a sharp pain and blacked out was Gao running towards her.

*Bamboo forest, 3:00 pm*

Tigress opened her eyes slowly. It took her a few seconds for her eyes to adjust. When they did her look turned into a glare as she saw Gao. She tried to attack but found herself tied to a bamboo tree.

"It's about time you woke up." He said "I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED YOU!" Tigress screamed. "What do you mean?" Gao asked "What I mean is that you set me up! Now where's my panda?" Tigress asked furiously.

"I don't know." Gao told her "Yes you do! You set me up to this you must've had a plan to get Po out of the way!" She said struggling against the ropes that held her in place. "Oh look what we have here. The kitty figured it out." Gao said "Don't call me that." Tigress said threateningly

Gao, with is fast reflexes, pulled out a knife and pressed it against Tigress' neck. "Listen. I'll call you anything I want to got it? I control you now and there's nothing you can do about it." Gao said pressing the knife harder against her neck, drawing some blood. "Wanna bet?" Tigress asked. "Not really, I'd kinda like to tell you what I had in mind." Gao said.

"You see I want Po out of the picture." Gao said "What?" Tigress asked "I want you to break up with Po and come live the rest of your days with me." Gao said. "NEVER! NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!" Tigress said. "Very well," Gao said removing the knife from her throat and sharpening it. "But if you ever wish to see your panda again... Or daylight, then I suggest you leave him." Gao said

"You can't do this to me." Tigress said. "Oh but I obviously can." Gao said. "It's simple. I'll tell you where Po is as long as you _promise_ to break up with him and start dating me. Then we will leave the palace." Gao said

Tigress thought it over. She didn't wanna have to leave Po, but she didn't want him to die either, and she was positive Po didn't want her getting killed. She sighed "Fine... I'll do as you wish." Tigress said. "That's a good kitty." Gao said.

"You will find the panda in the cave of mysteries of the Jade palace. I'm not specifying where though, you'll have to find him." Gao said untying Tigress from the tree. As soon as Tigress was free she bolted away on all fours determined to get to Po as fast a possible.

What she didn't know was that Gao had a short cut to the Jade palace. And was able to beat her to it.

Gao walked into Po's cell, where the panda was sitting in the corner. "Hello Dragon warrior." Gao said. Po immediately stood up and attacked Gao, but before he could even land a punch on him Gao stabbed Po in the stomach. Po fell to the ground, bleeding severely.

**A/N: Sorry I left you hanging, but please review :)**


	6. The Last Fight

**A/N: Hey sorry guys I haven't been updating in a LONG time but I couldn't figure out what to write. All you authors out there should know what I mean. But I'm back now so I guess that's all that matters.**

Tigress was on her way to the Jade Palace. She was running as fast as she could. Part of her wanted to turn back and tear Gao to shreds, but another part of her was telling her to keep going and not to go back, and get to Po as soon as possible.

When she finally got to the palace after about 5 minutes she ran to the Cave of Mysteries and through the halls. She looked into each cell, calling Po's name as she went along.

She finally got to an open cell and walked inside to see Po on the floor, with a small pool of blood surrounding him. Tigress' eyes widened in fear. She knelt down beside him. "Po?" She asked. Her heart raced as she checked his pulse. Fortunately for both of them, he had a pulse, not a very strong one, but it was there. She tore off part of her vest to stop Po from bleeding.

Suddenly she heard a voice say, "I guess you were too late to save him." She immediately recognized who the voice belonged to. She stood up from Po and looked around the room. "You said you wouldn't hurt him if I did what you wanted!" She shouted. "I know," He said stepping out from the shadows of the dark room "but I knew you wouldn't be able to pull through with leaving the panda." He said "How would you know if would or would not, I got here after you _assumed_ this." Tigress asked. "Good point... Guess there's nothing we can do now." Gao said.

Tigress snarled and started to attack Gao. She punched him and kicked him and did whatever it took to make him pay for what he did. Gao laid on the floor out of breath with a bloody nose, cuts, bruises, and a few broken bones.

Tigress, in her stance, glared at Gao. She learned never to turn your back on the enemy. Gao, facing the wall away from Tigress' view, slowly and quietly got out his knife. Then in a flash he stabbed Tigress in the side with the little strength he had left. He then fell to the floor and passed out.

Tigress stood there for a moment with wide eyes. She then grasped the knife in her side, pulled it out and dropped it. She too fell to the floor. Her world spinning as she heard voices around her. Her vision was going blurry as she saw two figures next to Po, two next to Gao, and one next to her. Then her vision went black.

**A/N: Ok so tell me what you thought of this chapter. Good, bad, rushed, too slow, violent, perfect. And again sorry it took so long to update.**


	7. The Dream and Happy Endings

**A/N: Ok, I'll get right to the point. The chapters looked like they were getting progressively shorter so I just decided combine chapters 7 and 8. **

_Tigress jerked upward from her sleep, only to have a pain run through her head. She put her paw on her head. After the pain passed, she looked around the room. She didn't recognize anything. She got up out of the bed and wondered around trying to determine where she was. _

_She walked down the hall until she heard people talking. She came up closer to the source of the noise and hid behind the wall right next to the door. "No, I want the flowers over here." said a stubborn voice -sounds like Gao…- she thought. _

_She kept listening, "But sir, there's no there if you want a statue there too." Said a voice that Tigress didn't recognize at all. "I don't care! I want this exactly the way I planned it! Make room, this wedding will not be ruined!" -wait,wedding? What is he talking about?- she continued to listen. "Yes sir..." She heard that same voice she couldn't recognize before say._

_ "I also want a new lattice, the one we have now is ugly." She heard Gao say. "But sir, we already spent too much on the lattice we just got yesterday! You said you liked it too!" "Yes, but that was before I changed my mind." "Now, I'm going to go check on Tigress and see if she's awake yet. While I'm gone I want you to fix everything I just told you about." _

_As soon as Tigress heard that she ran back to the room she was in and pretended to be asleep. A few minutes later she heard Gao walk in. "Tigress, it's time to get up." After she didn't get up Gao started to shake her violently until she got up. "Tigress, get up!"_

*Back in Reality 8:30am*

Master Shifu was beside Tigress' bed, shaking her lightly trying to get her to wake up. "Tigress, Tigress you need to get up." He said quietly.

She finally woke up. She shot up from her bed, "What happened? Where's Gao? Where's Po?" "Tigress calm down, everything is fine. Gao is in jail, Po is in his room sleeping." Shifu said "What happened?"Tigress asked

"All I know is that you Gao, and Po were all passed out in that cell. You and Po had large wounds in your abdomen. Perhaps you could fill me in on the rest." Shifu said

"Okay, so me and Gao were in the bamboo forest looking for Po. Gao tricked me into thinking Po wasn't here when he really was. He threatened me that if I didn't go along with his plan that he would kill Po. But by the time I got to where Po was, he was lying on the ground with a puddle of blood surrounding him..." Tigress paused for a second, trying to get the image out of her mind.

She continued, "I tried to stop the bleeding, but Gao took my mind off of it. When I saw him, I was furious, I started hitting him, kicking, punching. I couldn't stop... I couldn't stop." Tigress was on the edge of tears after that.

"It's okay Tigress, you did what you had to." Shifu said "No it's not okay!" She screamed, her voice cracking a little bit. "All my life I've been called the monster, this just proves it!" She yelled, now crying.

"Tigress I'm going to tell you something I told you 20 years ago. You are not a monster you are just a little girl." Shifu said. Tigress stood up from the bed, "You were lying, weren't you?!" She screamed at him and ran out of the room, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

In Po's room

He jerked up from his bed, he thought he heard someone screaming. He jumped when Master Shifu opened his door. "Oh good, you're awake." Shifu said.

"Yeah, I just woke up, to the sound of somebody screaming I think." Po said "Oh, that was Tigress, she freaked out, would you go talk to her, calm her down a bit?" Shifu asked. "Sure, why did she freak out?" "She thinks she is a monster because she almost killed Gao. When I told her otherwise she started yelling at me." Shifu said disappointingly.

Po nodded and walked out of his room to go find Tigress. He checked the kitchen, the training hall, the hall of warriors, and then he remembered, Tigress usually goes to the peach tree when she's upset.

When Po got to the peach tree, he heard someone sniffling. He saw Tigress sitting next to the tree looking down at the valley. "Hey." He said. She jumped and turned around. Po could see the tears welling up in her eyes. "Go away Po." She said turning back around.

Po sighed and instead of leaving, he walked over and sat down next to Tigress and put and arm around her. She refused to make eye contact. "Tigress, you're not a monster, you're just protective over the things and people you love." Po said.

Tigress looked over at Po, wondering how he knew what was wrong. "How..." Po interrupted, "Shifu told me."

Tigress hugged Po and he hugged back. They hugged for at least a minute until Tigress pulled back, "Are you okay?" She asked him. "What do you mean am I okay?" Po asked "The stab wound." She said "Oh yeah that, I'm fine. A doctor came in yesterday and put stitches in, did the same with you. You were still unconscious though." "And by the way, I hate Gao just as much as you do now." Po said "I don't think that's possible." Tigress said with a small smile. "Uh, I think it is, he kissed my girlfriend." He said. "Ugh... Don't remind me." Tigress said with a disgusted look on her face. "I know what will make you feel better." Po said with a smile on his face. "What?" Tigress said with a confused look.

Po pushed her up against the peach tree they were sitting next to and placed his lips on hers. She closed her eyes deepening inLto the kiss. Tigress put her arms around Po's neck. Po put his arms around her waist. They shared the kiss for probably about 2 minutes until the broke apart, breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry, Tigress." Po said "For what?" She asked, confused. "For not believing you the first time when you told me he kissed you, I should have trusted you more." He said "Po, it's okay. Forget about it." She said

"Well I'm going to start believing you more. Anything you say I'll believe." Po said with a smile. "Okay that's good." She said, "Oh my gosh Po look! A flying bean bun!" She said pointing in the distance. "WHERE!" Po said as his face lit up. He turned around trying to find it. Then he realized, "Hey..." Po said as he realized she tricked him. "Oh silly me. My eyes must be playing tricks on me." She said. "Yeah, sure they are." Po said. She chuckled.

They shared another kiss and went down to the kitchen where the others were waiting for breakfast. Tigress sat down and Shifu walked up to her. "Tigress I am sorry for how I treated you when Gao was here, I should have known something was up when he sent that note, I remember you telling me a long time ago he never had an interest in kung fu."

Tigress remembered now, she told Shifu about that the first few weeks she had known him. "It's fine. Don't worry about it." Tigress said Po and the furious five now returned to their normal lives. Protecting the valley. Training on a daily basis. And occasionally Po getting yelled at by master Shifu. But other than that everything was peaceful.

** A/N: Okay that's it's. Please tell me what you thought of it. And I was thinking, should I make another sequel? So I decided to ask you, my viewers. So please review this story and tell me if I should make another sequel to this. If so I'll make an epilogue after this chapter.**


End file.
